


【板鸭后锋组无差】唇枪射炮

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Spain National Football Team - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 18年写的七夕贺文。是更加适合中文语境的沙雕段子～当时说着可能会续……到现在都木有）
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 1





	【板鸭后锋组无差】唇枪射炮

  
1  
“别吓着孩子们。”  
当又双叒叕一波小甜菜们进入西班牙成年队的大家庭时，众“江湖上还有哥的传说”的大佬们纷纷出面警告国家队大群里刷屏的某两人。

2  
于是，皮克和拉莫斯乖巧地富强民主文明和谐了十分钟。  
就十分钟。  
之后吧，  


> 皮克：朋友一生一起走，谁先进球谁是狗。  
> 拉莫斯：能刷进球狗就狗，谁要和你做朋友。  
> 皮克：好吧。  
> 皮克：来，“汪”一声给小爷听听？  
> 拉莫斯：呵呵，Sese不会呢，能不能教教我啊。  
> 皮克：略略略，滚一边吧～  
> 拉莫斯：你先滚！你先滚！  
> ……  
> 

  
3  
非皇萨系的甜菜们内心是崩溃的——我是谁，我在哪，这场面我真没见过，为什么国家队的中卫搭档私底下也撕成这个样子？  
而久经皇萨对喷群洗礼的朋友们则稳得多——小场面，小场面，莫方莫方，为我们（虚了冒套）的友谊，干杯！  
  
4  
都说塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯是吃饭睡觉怼皮克，但依我看Sese他经常边吃着饭边拿着手机喷呢！（注：不是喷饭的那个喷）  
由此展开，伊斯科曾经有一个大胆的想法：  
所以Sese睡♂觉的时候会不会仍然心心念念怼皮克呢？  
他也有一个大胆的作为：  
三更半夜的，他致电他的俱乐部队长，  
“喂？队长啊，咱们那个对喷群又有巴萨的人——”  
“很忙，不聊天。”  
  
5  
？？？  
我刚才好像听见了某位没有透露姓名的三号中卫的声音唉……  
伊斯科开始挠头，新世界的大门在他眼前徐徐展开——  
啊～最强之敌已在床上～～  
啊～蒹葭苍苍，白露为霜，所谓皮克，在水一方～～  
  
6  
久而久之，尽管明面上某两人还遮遮掩掩、躲躲藏藏，但队内所有人都知道他们那档子事了。  
而他们自己并不知道队内所有人都知道了。  
  
7

> 德赫亚：我受不了了！  
> 德赫亚：你们、你们竟然做出这种事！  
> 德赫亚：[拉莫斯+皮克+衣服上地板上点点点白色不明液体.jpg]  
> 德赫亚：为什么我今天要早到更衣室一刻钟，为什么……  
> 

人民群众喜闻乐见地对两位当事人发出了强烈谴责的声音。  
  
8

> 拉莫斯：干！是tmd有个混蛋非要喂我牙膏味的酸奶。说啊，你到底都加了什么料？！  
> 皮克：哼，谁叫你上次往我的酒杯加意大利香醋的。你死定了！  
> 拉莫斯：那是料理美学～马铃薯煎蛋都能烧焦的人没资格对Sese指手画脚。  
> 皮克：把咱家咖啡机摁坏了的人也没资格！

人民群众喜闻乐见地对两位当事人发出了我懂，我懂的声音。  
  
9  
哈维叫住了全西班牙的良心(之一?)伊涅斯塔试图举手提问去哪里能买到牙膏味酸奶之事，  
“明撕暗秀，插手不得。”他解释道。  
  
10  
综上所述，  
“别吓着孩子们”  
本质并不是  
“皇萨和谐靠大家，撕逼干扰你我他”的意思，  
而是：  
“请呵护祖国花朵们的眼睛，谢谢！”  
  
  



End file.
